The Final Paradox O Paradoxo Final
by Sepkore
Summary: Nesta saga, Raziel e Kain são empurrados em direção a seus destinos por personagens novos e alguns dos já existentes na série Legacy of Kain. Tem-se início no fim de Soul Reaver 2 com a possível presença de elementos oriundos de Defiance.


Queen of The Damned (Rainha dos Condenados)

Por M.J. Pires

Eu estava agora de fronte ao que me pareceu ser um grande lago. Nevava suavemente e o lago estava congelado, de forma que o único sinal do que eu procurava – respostas – aparentava fácil acesso: um enorme portal cavado na própria rocha que ficava na base de um despenhadeiro do lado oposto do lago. Tudo parecia fácil demais.

Ignorando meu próprio ceticismo e a sempre inevitável curiosidade a respeito de onde estava ou _quando _estava – embora já estivesse me acostumando com esta incômoda sensação após tantas viagens temporais –, dei o primeiro passo na gélida superfície do lago sem sentir sua frieza. Segundo passo. Estava certo de que algum demônio surgiria para amaldiçoar meu caminho. Um terceiro e quarto passos vieram com igual cautela. Não, ninguém parecia estar ali. Meus sutis passos se transformaram em uma corrida silenciosa gradualmente.

Já havia percorrido cerca de uma milha e meia e ainda restava uma pela frente. O grande lago se mostrava maior do que aparentara ser, quando visto de sua margem. Com toda a rapidez que minha carcaça vampírica me permitiu, alcancei os portões hermeticamente lacrados. Talvez estivessem daquele modo por séculos.

Não era arquitetura humana, pude perceber. Ambas as grandes pedras que, juntas, bloqueavam minha passagem, haviam sido cuidadosamente esculpidas com desenhos, hoje desgastados, porém ainda visíveis. Milhares de almas condenadas haviam sido cavadas na rocha, umas sobre as outras numa caótica e perturbadora representação de inferno ou algo similar. Todas com rostos sofredores e martirizados. Na junção dos dois portões, em mais alto relevo, havia a imagem de, provavelmente uma mulher. Era a parte mais corrompida do desenho, portanto, era inidentificável. Encimando a macabra obra-portão, havia um conjunto de grandes runas, daquelas que os humanos muito utilizavam. Eu não as conhecia profundamente, mas pude divergir umas poucas palavras como "Oráculo", "aprisionada" ou "recompensa". O aviso parecia ter um tom alarmante, como se indicasse que não se deveria entrar ali. Ignorei-o, é claro. Ouvi, então, ruídos de pedregulhos se atritando, que desviaram minha atenção do exame da grande passagem bloqueada. Um som que já havia se tornado um tanto quanto familiar a mim após minha visita à mansão de Vorador.

Afastei-me e notei que não havia percebido duas grandes estátuas que ladeavam os portões. Um fato que não teria importância alguma se os olhos dessas mesmas estátuas não estivessem seguindo cada movimento meu com caretas nada amigáveis. Foi automático: a Reaver se manifestou tão instantaneamente em minhas garras que cheguei a achar que tivesse sido por vontade própria. Teria sido? Naquele momento não importava. A primeira estátua, um horrendo demônio-gárgula que devia medir duas, três vezes o meu tamanho saltou de seu pedestal avançando diretamente sobre mim. Errou meu braço por palmos. Fui ágil: enquanto sua garra ainda estava enterrada no gelo, agarrei seu lado e subi por suas costas pedregosas. Acometi a Reaver em direção à sua cabeça, mas um movimento brusco do demônio me impediu de decepá-la. Ele começou a estrebuchar comigo à sua traseira como um javali prestes a ser sacrificado. A outra estátua, muito semelhante à primeira, exceto pela ausência das asas e presença de chifres e córneos por todo o braço, perna, costa e cauda, quebrou um pedaço bastante grande de gelo do lago ao saltar pesadamente sobre o mesmo. Escapou de ser engolida pelas águas glaciais por pura sorte. A primeira gárgula ainda esperneava enquanto se aproximava da companheira, como que em busca de ajuda. Sagazmente, manipulei seu corpo com um salto trazendo-a de encontro à igual causando o efeito que eu esperava. Aterrisando bruscamente, levantei os olhos a tempo de ver dois braços inteiros e parte do corpo de uma delas se despedaçar por completo e um buraco formar-se no torso da outra. Possessa em sua fúria, fosse por sua expressão de ira fixamente gravada na pedra ou pelo fato de que _aquilo _de fato poderia apresentar tais sentimentos, a segunda gárgula me agarrou e me lançou para o grande paredão rochoso. A força empregada tinha sido tal que fui sendo atritado com a parede de forma dolorosa enquanto a subia involuntariamente. Consegui firmar minhas garras em certo ponto da subida e, de cabeça para baixo, pude apreciar a paisagem. Reconheci, muito ao longe, a Oeste, o que há muito tempo teria sido a clareira dos Pilares de Nosgoth, e que, hoje, era o âmago do trono de Kain. Isso tinha muitos significados e esclarecia por ora minha dúvida a respeito da minha localização tanto no tempo quanto no espaço. Mas antes que eu começasse a refletir sobre o fato de que aquilo indicava que eu estava numa época muito após minha morte tanto como Sarafan quanto como tenente de Kain, o apoio pedregoso que sustentava minhas garras se espatifou e eu caí. Uma vez no chão dolorosamente sólido, percebi que as ignorantes criaturas haviam passado o curto período de tempo no qual eu estava lá em cima imaginando onde eu poderia estar. Havia uma espada metálica de proporções anormais junto às bases dos altares de pedra dos demônios. O que ainda possuía membros superiores pegou duas delas e arremeteu sobre mim com ódio irracional. A primeira ação que me ocorreu foi a de disparar uma rajada telecinética nela, e foi o que fiz. Uma, duas vezes e não adiantou muito. Umas poucas lascas da pedra tinham sido arrancadas apenas, e não havia mais tempo de fazer nada, uma vez ela já estava praticamente em cima de mim. Uma terceira rajada de ar foi necessária para arrombar o buraco em seu torso. Tornara-se tão grande, assim, que pude saltar e atravessá-lo. Tentei agarrar-me a qualquer parte de seu corpo, mas a outra gárgula avançava numa poderosa cabeçada em minha direção. Desviei-me do impacto segundos antes que acontecesse e, mais uma vez, a ausência de inteligência se tornava visível naqueles desprezíveis pedaços de rocha enfeitiçados e desalmados. A cabeçada da gárgula mais aleijada atingiu em cheio a companheira que despedaçou-se quase completamente, restando apenas um par de pernas desorientadas. À autora do crime ainda restava um pouco mais de corpo, mas sua cabeça e toda a parte superior ao peito haviam sido consumidas no choque. Com a Reaver, que havia se transformado em Dark Reaver sem que eu notasse (que diabos estava acontecendo?), destinei um golpe à altura dos joelhos do par de pernas cambaleantes que sucumbiu num instante. O corpo sem cabeça ou braços já caminhava vagamente em direção ao buraco no gelo. Aguardei que ele se aproximasse mais e corri o mais rápido que pude, saltando no último segundo para empurrar aquela parcela medíocre de demônio. Calculei mal e a gárgula aleijada não caiu por inteiro dentro do buraco, e uma parte de seu corpo ficou presa do lado de fora enquanto ela se agitava freneticamente. A Reaver se fez necessária novamente, e dessa vez, vi a Air Reaver quando olhei para a extensão do meu braço. Surpreso novamente, corri em direção a ela e, em um golpe vertical da Reaver, descrevendo um enorme arco, rasguei a carne-pedra do monstro e um bom pedaço de gelo junto. Meus problemas estavam acabados... Por alguns poucos momentos.

Um silêncio anormalmente repentino se apoderou de toda a extensão daquela planície de uma vez ao ano. Não durou muito. Após um tempo que me pareceu longo demais, um cataclismo suave (se é que se pode adjetivá-los assim), abalou as estruturas congeladas do lago. Em sua origem, estavam os portões de pedra que, agora, se abriam forçadamente, se arrastavam na superfície de gelo raspando as grandes lascas para fora do caminho e revelando uma pequena plataforma em pedra que compreendia exatamente o arco de abertura dos portões.

Com um baque, as grandes portas terminaram seu movimento de abertura e revelaram um interior totalmente escuro que, mesmo minha visão aguçada, nada pôde antecipar. Não havia caminho outro que não fosse adentrar aquelas profundezas obscuras e, novamente com passos cautelosos, caminhei para as entranhas do desconhecido.

Estava tudo muito escuro lá dentro. Não tive noção de nada: distância, tamanho... Estava completamente perdido até que as portas começaram a se fechar atrás de mim. Muito atrás, percebi. Já havia caminhado uma grande distância para dentro quando as vi começar a fechar, três vezes o que eu imaginava ter caminhado. Demorei algum tempo para digerir a informação de que ficaria preso ali se não corresse. E comecei a correr, o máximo que pude. Sabia que de nada adiantaria. As portas estavam longe demais e meus passos corridos pareciam não surtir efeito em cobrir a distância entre eu e elas. Havia uma distância de três braços entre as portas. Dois passos. Cinco pés. Dois pés. Fecharam-se.

Só após isso pude notar o peso do silêncio que impregnava os ares dali. Um silêncio sepulcral e secular. Cada movimento meu parecia equivaler ao estrondo de um trovão. E eu não soube mais o que fazer senão continuar seguindo em frente, com a Reaver mais luminosa ativa. A luz provida pela Reaver não era muita, mas, depois de algum tempo, pude localizar um pequeno portão à frente. Corri, o abri e entrei.

A câmara que o portão escondia não tinha uma iluminação muito diferente da anterior: a luz continuava quase escassa, mas havia uma luz prateada que emanava de fontes invisíveis, singelos jorros de prata que tornavam a visão daquela câmara ainda mais monumental.

Parecia-se com uma enorme catedral religiosa. Não era de origem vampírica, com certeza. Nós, vampiros, não adorávamos Deus algum: nós éramos nossos próprios Deuses, os deuses do sangue e da desgraça; mas ainda sim possuíamos a onipotência e onisciência que os humanos atribuíam a seus Deuses.

O teto era impossível de se enxergar. Não tive a menor noção da altura que aquilo poderia ter. Era um espaço bastante largo, de forma que cabiam bancos de madeira nobre enfileirados uns em frente e ao lado dos outros deixando um espaço no meio para um corredor aberto. Segui por este corredor caminhando pelo tapete negro que o cobria. Sua largura não era nada comparada à sua profundidade. Enquanto andava pelo corredor ladeado de fileiras de bancos quebrados, empoeirados e velhos, percebi que não enxergava o fim dele. Havia sombras demais, principalmente mais ao fundo. Prossegui observando a requintada arquitetura e decoração locais. Os humanos não empregavam tanto capricho por nada, aquela catedral lhes era, ou lhes fora algum dia, muito importante.

O silêncio começava a incomodar seriamente. Era um silêncio denso, mas não solitário. Ao contrário, eu parecia sentir presenças ao meu redor, presenças silenciosas e sorrateiras. Mas estava certo de que não havia ninguém ali.

Finalmente alcancei o suposto fim do corredor. Estava de costas sondando o lugar quando esbarrei em um obelisco. Havia nove deles e eles cercavam a área do altar, destacando-a do resto da catedral. Desnecessário. O altar por si só já se destacava. Além de estar alguns degraus acima do nível do ambiente, a parte visível do altar era ricamente decorada, embora não houvessem móveis nem objetos nele, exceto por uma mesa de pedra. Uma sombra de anormal negridão cobria o que quer que existisse a partir de determinado ponto do altar. Não se via nada nas partes mais profundas dele.

Precisava de uma luz mais forte, portanto peguei umas das tochas apagadas que acompanhavam cada um dos grossos pilares que subiam ao invisível teto. Aproveitando-me do poder da Reaver de fogo, acendi a tocha.

No mesmo instante, algo enorme brotou das profundezas obscuras do altar. Assustei-me e recuei apressado até desequilibrar-me e cair. A tocha se afastou de minhas mãos. A Reaver se atrofiou de volta a meu braço. E eu, ainda no chão, examinei a fonte de meu sobressalto.

No altar, agora na parte mais iluminada dele, estava uma mulher. Não era uma mulher comum. Não era vampira, claramente. Não era humana, tampouco Não parecia ser nem mesmo um espírito. Ela usava vestes negras e esfarrapadas. Sua vestimenta era enorme, mas mais parecia um conjunto de panos sobrepostos em seu corpo que cobria todo o seu busto e o que havia debaixo dele. Havia correntes por toda sua extensão. Cintura, pescoço, braços... Tudo estava algemado. Algumas correntes algemavam determinadas partes, davam voltas por seu corpo e se prendiam a alguma outra, mas a maioria estava presa a ela e a alguma outra coisa oculta, pois, suas extremidades retornavam para a área escura atrás do altar. Seu corpo era esguio e magro. Sua pele pálida tinha tão pouca vida quanto seus olhos negros. Não havia íris alguma. Apenas uma pupila dilatada que ultrapassava o tamanho das íris. Seus cabelos negros eram extremamente longos. Eles pareciam flutuar solenemente atrás dela e se dirigirem, também, ao fundo do altar. Era como se suas madeixas, suas vestes e suas correntes se fundissem ao obscuro que a procedia. Se tornavam uma espécie de névoa negra, uma fumaça, como sombras liquefeitas e flutuantes.

Ela olhava fixamente para mim enquanto deslizava suave e lentamente sobre a pedra lisa do altar. Não parecia me ameaçar. Seu rosto pouco vivo ostentava um ar de deleite, mas também um sorriso razoavelmente confiável.

Ficamos em silêncio por um curto período de tempo no qual o único ruído no ar era o das correntes se atritando.

Quando ela falou, me assustei ainda mais. Ela não usou uma voz apenas, mas várias. Vozes masculinas, femininas e infantis pareciam vir de todos os cantos da câmara e ecoar em cada obstáculo, enquanto os lábios negros do demônio se mexiam. Um agourento coro de vozes que parecia ser guiado pela movimentação dos lábios daquela misteriosa entidade. Todas as vozes acompanhavam o coro dizendo as mesmas palavras simultaneamente:

- Raziel, suponho... O Andarilho do Tempo. A mais rebelde das marionetes. Pronto para enfrentar um novo Paradoxo?


End file.
